Sparks in the storm
by storm thieves
Summary: a trio of thieves are found to be living in ponyville, but when one of their own falls for the very ponies hunting them, how will they survive the chase? (rated M for later chapters)


AN!

Shad- Ok, introductions before we begin.

Storm- y exactly?

Shad- Because. I said so that's why, and fix your grammar Storm.

Boche- Can I say something?

Storm- Umm no? and you just did Bo.

Boche- oh…..

Shad- SHUT UP YOU TWO! Ehem. Sorry about that everypony, my friends can be a little…. Unhelpful?

Storm- What he means is we aren't control freaks (better shad?)

Shad- Much and I guess your right storm.

Boche- um guys? What about the intro's?

Shad- Right, thanks. Anyway we are the chaotic ponies behind storm thieves.

Storm- shouldn't we explain?

Shad- well fine I was going to leave that for later but hey whatever (glare). Ok so you may be wondering why this is like this… well we all decided to write together….that was my mistake.

Storm- shut up and lets just start the story…I don't think they care. _I sure don't_

Boche- be nice storm. Or else…

Storm- (hides behind shad) ok ok ill be nice!

Shad- *sigh* I guess we do have time….lets just write, shall we?

DISCLAIMER: in no way shape or form do we own My little pony friendship is magic….although we do own our names and the characters they are linked to (our OC's).

This is a fan based story and has no approval or input from the owners of the show.

That being said, ENJOY!

Chapter 1

The room was dark by the time they got back, the odd candle throwing shadows across their fur. The red mare pushed passed, rubbing her flank along Storm as he watched her jump up onto the bed "coming?" nodding, he hurriedly took a step forward before being knocked back by the force of a blaring alarm. "What the hell?"

Rolling over Storm brought his hoof down on top of the clock, crushing yet another into meaningless scrap.

"that's the third this month, and I'm not lending you mine." Came the disinterested voice from the doorway. Shadow walked in, barely visible in the late evening except for the flashes of white in his mane and tail. "now get up, we have a job to do."

Groaning storm stuffed his muzzle into his pillow _nope, stayin right here for once. Not like they need me… WHAT THE?!_

His thoughts interrupted by his bed being flipped.

"thank you Boche" shadow laughed slapping a hoof on the large purple stallions shoulder as he broke into a manic grin

"My pleasure" wriggling out from under the bed storm threw himself at the larger pony, before being thrown back by a powerful front kick.

"Come on you two, we have a job to do" Shadow muttered on his way back out to the front room "you can get back to killing each other after." With that the two found themselves torn apart and shoved into ratty chairs by a dark aura as shadow's magic took over. A little dazed from their recent flight the two sat in silence while shadow went into detail about the night and how they needed things to happen. Boche was the first to recover with a shake of his red mane "ok so when do we need to start" he asked looking to Shadow. "isn't obvious?" Storm said grabbing his ropes and hooks "the _leader _ wants to start now Bo" and with that he open the door and flew out into the night, leaving the other two to grab their gear and rush after the Pegasus.

Twenty minutes later they stood before the shop. Silently they split Storm to the roof, shadow to the back and Boche to the front door.

Thirty seconds later Shadow stood at the back door and with a soft click opened the door and entered, looking up he watched as storm gave to all clear before flying up to take the watch. Around him stood the glass display cases, filled with the gems and jewelry the shop dealt in, but he walked on ignoring the trinkets as he made his way to the vault.

They had spent months planning this and as a result everything went off without a hitch, the vault (though locked) was an older model and was no match for the delicate maneuvering of Shadows magic. Seconds after he began the door swung forward revealing the contents, an array of the finest and most valuable gems in all of Equestria….and an officer?

"I knew it! Halt!" the silver mare leaped forward hoping to catch the thief but was met by Boche's hoof as he came to shadows aid. The mare was knocked unconscious sprawled on the floor at their feet "thanks" shadow panted looking to Boche with panic in his eyes "thought you could use a hoof" he shrugged returning to the door and turning back "storms spotted something, we need to move" with that he turned and seemed to vanish on the spot.

Shadow turned and after a brief flash disappeared…..and so did the contents of the vault.

The flash pulled the mare back into a state of consciousness, and taking a look at her surroundings she sighed, this was the twelfth time this year she had almost caught these thieves, mainly in Manehatten but recently they had seemed to grow emboldened and had finally struck in Canterlot, this was in fact their first theft of anything more than bits…and she had gotten a tip off only to miss them again "damn it" the words just slipped out as she pounded her hoof on the floor and left to meet her team outside. "miss Sparks" a blue stallion said running up to her "are you alright? We lost contact" the worry in his eye's was touching "I'm fine captain, just got caught off guard by the muscle heh heh" she brushed him off and walked down the street to the van and jumped in "what did we get boy's?" her question was met with laughter"what?" she asked a blush darkening her red fur "ho nothing, we got a lot of feeds showing you getting your ass kicked that's all" this was met by more laughter cut short by a hoof smashing into the offending ponies face "now then anything else?" she glared at the other two

Hurriedly looking away they muttered something about magic residue and them working on an ID "good, ill be back" she said with a wink at the still dazed pony and skipped out into the street.

Back at the apartment the trio were splitting their takings and congratulating each other on another job well done, Shadow having teleported the loot to a fence in the Equestrian underworld to be sold immediately.

They had earned more than usual, having brought home around sixty thousand bits each.

"Hey shad" storm said tackling the pony in question "does this mean we can stop now? Is this enough" his excitement was practically oozing off of him making it hard for the unicorn to think straight "sure sure, now we can stop" he said pushing him off "at least till we need more bits" he laughed grabbing a drink from the cooler. This statement was met by cheers and laughter the other two, his friends, his brothers, he honestly didn't believe any of them could quite, it was a high. And they were already addicted. Throwing the empty can aside he flopped on the couch and threw a couple bits at Boche "their" he laughed rolling onto his back "we're even for saving me" Boche threw the bits onto his pile and promptly smacked Storm for stealing from him "those be mine tiny bird" he growled glaring at the blue Pegasus and pulling yet another round of laughter.

Her mane snapped behind her in the evening winds as Ruby watched the storm roll in. for two years she had upheld the laws in Equestria, one of few ponies trusted to hunt the lawless of the nation….and she had finally failed. The realization cut her deep, drawing tears as the rain began pelting her coat dying her mane and fur a darker shade of red. "miss sparks? Are you alright?" the voice was timid and if the speaker hadn't stood beside her she probably wouldn't have heard "yes?" she turned "I mean um, yes. I'm fine what is it?" quickly wiping away the tears she listened as her head scout told her of a small town in the backwaters of Equestria, a town that was marked by the same magic used on the vault. Turning she sprinted back to the camp and packed her thrings before catching the the next train. Sitting in her seat panting from her rush she looked from the silver stallion before her to the storm beyond the window. "so, they we're in ponyville the whole time." Turning back she grinned at the stallion "now we have them."

The night had worn on and even as the mare closed in on her prey, they trio has fallen asleep amidst the bits scattered across the floor, snoring softly as they slept on into the night.

Ok, that's it for the beginning. Sorry it's so short, nut we hope to be updating rather frequently and that should make up for that. Anyway read and review if you would (this being our first story and all) thank you in advance. –Shadow Marine

Since Shad wrote this chapter I won't say anything mean…after all Bo would kill me. Heh heh, anyway hope you enjoyed it! -Storm Chaser

So I'm allowed to say something then? ( Nope –Storm) fine then. Bye everypony! Till next time! - Boche Neren


End file.
